


Around My Head

by SubwayWolf



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU Where There's a Couch in the Trailer, Couch Sex, Equally Graphic Depictions of Nick's Pubes, Extremely Dubious Consent, Graphic Depictions of Monroe's Pubes, I Really Hope my AP Gov Teacher Never Reads This, Is There Even a Couch in the Trailer?, Lap Sex, M/M, Monroe Never Wears Underwear, Pre-Come, Quickies, Scents & Smells, Sex Pollen, That's Canon Right?, Thirsty Nick, Trailer Sex, Wolf Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe is suspicious when Nick is acting a little more sexually excited than usual. But not suspicious enough to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around My Head

**Author's Note:**

> My AP Gov teacher/buddy/father figure/role model whatever-you-want-to-call-him is loaning me DVDs of Grimm so you can blame him for this shit that I crapped out. Better things will come eventually.

Monroe could smell it from outside. It was a heavy musk in the air, dank like blood but strangely, compellingly sweeter. As sharp as his nose was, Monroe had no clue what exactly he was smelling. All he could pick up from it was that it was strange. Out of place. Wrong.

He entered the trailer anyway. It was cold both outside and inside the trailer, so he left on his furred trenchcoat upon closing the door behind him. “So what’s the issue now?” was all he had time to say before Nick’s hands were on him.

Nick’s eyes were distantly excited, and he looked sort of sleepy. He was smiling so slightly that his teeth were barely shown past the slit of his pink lips, and his voice was sweet and quiet when he asked, “Fuck me?”

Monroe raised his eyebrows. “Huh?” He could feel his cheeks flushing. He and Nick had slept together before, but never here, and never on short notice, and never with Nick so bright-eyed and excited. Nick was usually tired and frustrated and desperate for company, and he’d never really ask bluntly, just start off with a kiss on the corner of his lips and things would progress from there. It wasn’t ever like this. Monroe wasn’t even sure if he’d ever heard Nick swear before. “What did you…” he stammered, staring into Nick’s eyes, blatantly confused. “Huh?”

Hands grasping the tan fur of Monroe’s coat, Nick was pushing himself up on his toes to get closer to Monroe’s height, almost close to kissing him. He smiled fully, eyes darting down to look at Monroe’s lips. After a lingering moment, he looked back up to his eyes again. “Please?”

Despite all his willpower, Monroe couldn’t find it in himself to refuse Nick, though he didn’t try too hard. He found his head leaning down, and they kissed. Nick’s lips were soft, and the movements he made were nimble and bright, like a flickering fire. 

Monroe allowed himself to be kissed. Nick stepped around as if to find the footing to tango, but with a forceful tug he pulled Monroe by the coat and shoved him so that he landed roughly, sitting on the corduroy couch. Monroe made the impact with a huff. He sometimes forgot how strong Nick was sometimes. As eager as Nick was, the force wasn’t really all that appreciated. Monroe furrowed his brow. “Hey-”

He wasn’t given any time to finish his snarky comment because Nick climbed on his lap and spoke instead. “Hank’ll be here soon,” he slurred lazily. He nestled himself with legs spread into Monroe’s lap. “He’s gonna join us.”

Monroe nearly choked. He opened his mouth to express his shock but he was met with a kiss, ardent and wet. His words were muffled, nervous, but incoherent because of the pair of lips upon his own. 

Nick pulled away for a short moment. “Not to, um… not to do this.” He smiled again, briefly, and then continued the kiss. He shifted his hands to Monroe’s shoulders. Nick moved away again. “Just… uh...,” he sighed, looking at Monroe’s lips, aching to kiss them again. “Trailer stuff. Grimm stuff.”

“Oh, thank god,” was all Monroe had time to say before he was engulfed again. He was overwhelmed with scents. The smell of Nick’s body heat radiating off of him. The smell of his own sweat sticking to his clothes. And, of course, that ever-present weird scent that he couldn’t put his finger on. 

As he pulled back to breathe, Nick let out a soft, almost silent, “Five minutes,” before returning to his task. Nick’s tongue passed his lips as he kissed Monroe’s face, leaving trails of wet wherever he moved. In all honesty, Monroe hated this. He liked being kissed, sure. And he sure as hell liked Nick. But this was weird. Something was off.

 _You need a clock in here._ Monroe’s lips were parted and he was ready to say it, but he didn’t. He figured he had said it before. Nick wasn’t very good at listening, especially not when he was focused on Grimm crap. Monroe could feel blood pumping up his neck, making the artery there excited and unyielding. There was anxiety in the pit of his stomach. His eyes shifted, looking around, looking for something… _The time._ Fuck, did it really matter? Whenever Monroe got nervous, his eyes looked for a clock. Clocks were regimented. Clocks went in circles again and again and again and they had done so since they were invented. There was no deviance. There was sometimes irregularity, or sometimes a clock would be late, or it would have to change during the seasons, but time carries on. It always does. That’s why time had to be regimented and scheduled. And when things deviated from the norm and went off schedule… well, that was unnerving. And Monroe did not like to be unnerved.

Monroe exhaled as he felt his belt being undone and pulled out of its loops only to be tossed on the ground like an afterthought. His jeans were then unbuttoned by Nick’s quick fingers, his pants pulled down past his ass and down his legs until they fell to the floor. Monroe was not yet hard, so his cock sat, limp and heavy, in the tangle of wiry, brown pubes at his crotch. It was a dark, slightly stinky forest of thick hair that he honestly hadn’t really tended to all his life. He reached his hand down and took his uncut cock in his palm, lifting it up off his balls, hoping some touch would give it life. He didn’t have to wait long.

The next time Monroe opened his eyes, he watched Nick stand up from off the couch and shimmy his pants off his slim hips. His white underwear were packing an already-hard cock, which he revealed after stepping out of his pants and then beginning to remove his briefs. Nick had thin, straight, black pubes that his dick was framed by. The head of his cock was red with excitement, and when he climbed back onto Monroe’s lap, he saw that the tip was already leaking whitish fluid, dripping down the head and down its shaft to the base, where it pooled.

Monroe sighed. He felt his own cock stiffen, slowly at first, and then all at once. Nick leaned forward and kissed Monroe the side of his neck, fervently. Monroe let out a weak groan and pressed his forehead against Nick’s shoulder, bringing his hands up to Nick’s hips and shifting them upward to move his t-shirt out of the way and feel the skin of his back and sides beneath his clothes.

Monroe was starting to lose himself, and not in the good way. His woge was being compromised as it sometimes did when he had epinephrine in his bloodstream. He could feel himself changing, the subtle, slow details at first, and then the dull pain. He could tell his eyes were red and glowing; they were so acutely tuned, the most sensitive of his psychoactive powers, but thankfully not quite the aesthetically scariest. 

They kept condoms and lubricant in the trailer... for some reason. He didn’t have the time or coherence to remember why. Monroe scrambled for it quickly because he wasn’t sure if Nick was going to hold off much longer. He opened it, but then paused to read the bottle, making sure he didn’t accidentally grab some sort of gift that would deform him in a place he did not want to be deformed. After the confirmation, he titled the bottle until the water-based lube pooled in his hand. 

But then he did nothing. His hand stalled. He couldn’t bring himself to press his fingers into Nick’s tight, pink, eager hole. There was something wrong. And he couldn’t go further… no matter how much he wanted to. The consent just wasn’t there. And that was a problem.

Out of morality, Monroe writhed away. He had to use quite a degree of force to move Nick away from him, but he managed. “Nick,” he said firmly, but was opposed and pushed down and kissed again. Monroe’s cock was still stiff and thick and aching between his legs, and Nick’s was red and ready. Monroe closed his eyes to avoid the temptation, and shifted away again. “Nick, cut it out. Something’s up with you.”

“Shut up,” Nick said through his teeth. His eyes were dark and angry, his lips slightly swollen. “Fuck me.” He had the audacity to tighten his grip on Monroe’s cock, and that was an instant mistake.

Monroe’s eyes flashed red, his stomach burned with shock and anger. The Blutbad side of him didn’t like to be handled this way. He was able to calm himself, though, no matter that he was at Nick’s violent sort of mercy. He kept his voice easy and waited for his eyes to return to normal, breathing gently until they did. “Easy, Nick. This isn’t you.” His mind started to run as he thought of all of the Wesen that had the ability to manipulate others… it was a long list. There were plenty of reasons why Nick could be acting like this, plenty of reasons there was a strange smell coming off of him. 

Nick eased off after a long, rather frightening moment. He closed his eyes for a long time, then opened them again, and furrowed his brow. The anger in his eyes was gone, and now he looked confused and frustrated, which was normal for him. “What… the hell,” he muttered to himself. He shook his head. “Something’s wrong.”

“You’re telling me,” Monroe said. “Just stand up. Get dressed. It’s okay.” Nick got off his lap and went for his pants. Monroe reached for his, too, and slid them back on. There was a distant feeling in his stomach that he was upset that this was ending so soon, but the rest of him felt relieved at what had just been avoided. 

Nick’s face was red from sheer embarrassment, and his brow was knit in confusion. “I feel… weird. Like… not me. I saw something earlier today, a Wesen… something I’d never seen before. I came to the trailer to…” He hesitated for a moment, turning away from Monroe so he could pack his half-hard cock back into his jeans. “Um… well, I didn’t come here to do this.”

Monroe was still hard as he got his pants on, too, and his was more difficult to hide. He could feel his cheeks hot, too. “Yeah… I didn’t think so.” 

In the moment of quiet that followed, the sound of a car could be heard outside. Nick went to peek past the blinds, sliding his finger past them and sticking his head towards the opening. “It’s Hank.”

Without Nick even saying that, Monroe knew who it was. His heart jumped, and without thinking he wiped his hand all over the couch cushion, cleaning the lube off his hands and giving the seat a wet, shiny look that was stupidly noticeable. “Crap,” he groaned as he rubbed it, trying to hide it and only making it worse. The stain was dark and wet. 

The trailer door opened. Monroe scooted over and sat in the mess to conceal it. He put a huge smile on his face to try and make everything seem casual, but Hank only had to take one look to see that something weird was happening. Nick’s cheeks were pink and his lips red with exertion. Monroe’s hair was messed and the smile on his face was so dumb that he had to be hiding something. 

Hank looked between them carefully, furrowed his brow, and then shook his head. “Don’t even wanna know.” 

In all honesty, neither did Monroe. For the rest of that night, which was unusually quiet, Monroe tried not to think about what could have happened. Instead he spent his time thinking about what it could be like next time, where consent was clear and certain. The kissing would be so much better then. And even better - that stupid, suspicious smell would be gone.


End file.
